


Там, где сердце

by Petro



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petro/pseuds/Petro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это похоже на завершение долгого романа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Там, где сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [where the heart is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238348) by [scribblscrabbl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblscrabbl/pseuds/scribblscrabbl). 



_12 января, 2006_

_Каково это — стоить шесть миллионов фунтов?_

_Ему совершенно наплевать. Но он смеётся и бормочет что-то в достаточной мере самокритичное — то, что они хотят услышать. Его интересует только одна цифра — пять, и он считает, что достоин её._

Даниэль в последний раз проходит по туннелю для игроков, по старой памяти касается таблички над выходом. Это так же естественно, как дышать. Он понял это с самого начала — с тех самых пор, как впервые вышел на поле навстречу рёву «Копа». Знал, что его корни — в «Брондбю», но сердце останется с «Ливерпулем» — неважно, к лучшему или к худшему. Некоторые вещи невозможно контролировать. Некоторые вещи, вроде любви, просто обязаны случаться.

— С этим ничто не сравнится.

Он оборачивается и видит за спиной Стиви со скрещенными на груди руками и немного обиженной улыбкой.

— И не поспоришь, дружище.

Стиви подходит ближе, и какое-то время они стоят плечом к плечу, вбирая всё в себя так жадно, словно они снова двадцатилетние юнцы, у которых всё ещё впереди, а терять совершенно нечего.

— Без тебя всё будет по-другому.

Даниэль разжимает кулаки и смотрит на свои ладони.

— Игроки приходят и уходят. Клуб остаётся. «Ливерпуль» был моей мечтой, но всем мечтам рано или поздно приходит конец.

— Ты действительно в это веришь или просто хочешь, чтобы я это услышал? — Стиви не злится, уже нет, но ему нужна правда. Даниэль не вправе отказывать своему капитану в последней просьбе.

— Я бы выжал своё сердце досуха ради этого клуба — ты же знаешь, я бы мог. Знаешь, что я смог.

Стиви опускает ладонь ему на плечо — тёплую, твёрдую и знакомую, и Даниэлю кажется, что он дома.

— Было чёртовой честью играть с тобой, Даниэль Аггер.

 

_26 августа, 2006_

_Его работа — защищать, а не забивать, но перед «Копом» трудно устоять. «Коп», понимает он, может сделать тебя неуязвимым — греческим героем с неограниченной силой, которому не грозят несчастья. В этот момент он решает быть тем, кем они захотят его видеть._

Когда новость оглашают, первым звонит Пепе.

— Мне так жаль, — говорит он, хотя больше, чем многие другие, понимает, что это звучит слишком просто.

— Чтобы ни случилось, игра продолжается. Важно только это.

Это не вся правда, но он верит в эти слова. Пепе не настаивает.

— Хаби просил передать, что скоро позвонит. Не превращайся в чужака, как уедешь на север.

Даниэль закатывает глаза.

— Говоришь так, будто это другая планета.

— А разве нет? — он слышит усмешку в голосе Пепе, и то, что расстояние между ними нельзя сократить парой шагов, как раньше, всё ещё немного сбивает с толку.

На мгновение повисает пауза — не тревожная, но немного одинокая.

— У нас останутся хорошие воспоминания.

— И никаких сожалений.

— Никаких, — соглашается Пепе.

Хаби звонит через пару часов.

— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, Даниэль, — только Хаби может сказать что-то подобное, и его всё равно воспримут серьёзно.

— Мне никогда не предлагали остаться навсегда.

— А было бы неплохо, да? — Хаби редко предаётся мечтательным раздумьям, но Даниэль знает, что бывают моменты, когда прошлое снова начинает преследовать его. — По крайней мере, ты будешь дома, в знакомых местах.

— Да, мне этого не хватало. Софи скучала. Мальчики… им там понравится.

Мэйсон ещё слишком мал, чтобы понять, но Джейми до сих пор взрывается истериками, на оглушительной громкости давая понять о своём горе.

— Дети привыкнут. Их сердца легче приспосабливаются к миру.

 _Легче, чем наши,_ имеет ввиду Хаби. Он тактично уклоняется от расспросов, но если бы Даниэлю дали слово, он бы сказал, что Хаби всё ещё ищет то очарование футболом, которое он обрёл со Стиви, потому что без него красивая игра оказалась не такой уж и привлекательной. Потому что он боится, что, остановившись, признает безнадёжность своих поисков, а после такого двигаться вперёд невозможно.

— Удачи, Хаби. Увидимся на «Копе».

 

_3 августа, 2012_

_Верность — редкая черта в мире современного футбола._

_Игла впивается ему в костяшки._

_Даниэль Аггер на прицеле у «Барселоны». «Манчестер Сити» готовиться сделать предложение по Аггеру._

_Боль — приятное жужжание, успокаивающее его голову._

_Он мог бы поднимать в воздух трофеи, покорять мир._

_Чернила впитываются под кожу с каждым штрихом. Он никогда не скрывал своих чувств. Ему кажется, что и другим пора их заметить._


End file.
